Specially substituted "cyanoacetic acid anilides" and related "isoxazolyl carboxylic acid anilides", e.g. those of the formulae ##STR2## "are non-ulcerogenic antiphlogistics and analgesics" according to Belgian Pat. Nos. 842,688; 842,689; 849,343; 861,500 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,767 respectively.
Surprisingly, said new pyrrolpropionitriles offer distinct therapeutic advantages, e.g. with regard to activity spectrum and tolerability, over said known anilides; as well as the very old benzoyl analogs thereof, e.g. as described in J. Am. Chem. Soc. 35, 959 (1913).